El Inicio de la Aventura
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Han pasado diecinueve años desde Monkey D. Luffy, segundo Rey de los Piratas murió poniendo fin a la "Gran era de la Piratería", dejando tras sí innumerables misterios y una guerra no terminada. Ahora una nueva generación de piratas ha nacido dispuesta a seguir el legado de los anteriores reyes y dar por terminado una lucha ancestral.
1. La Leyenda de los Mugiwara

**Disclaimer: **applied

**Este fic deja de seguir la línea del manga desde el capítulo 700, a menos que sean cambios bastantes grandes ^^. Espero os guste.**

* * *

**Prólogo: **

**La Leyenda de los Mugiwara**

—.—

* * *

—Una vez más —pidió la pequeña niña de ojos grises.

—Hubo una vez… —relató nuevamente la otra niña con una sonrisa cálida e infinita paciencia —…un hombre que lo tuvo todo en la vida: fama, dinero, poder, respeto, admiración y considerables enemigos y rivales, su nombre era Gol D. Roger. Cada tesoro que hubo en este mundo, cada riqueza y cada misterio del mar…él lo obtuvo todo y logrando lo imposible conquistó el mar más peligroso de todos.

Hubo una pequeña pausa apenas rota por los gritos y chillidos horrorizados que se escuchaban del exterior provocando un leve temblor en la narradora, la parpados de la otra niña cayeron levemente a causa de esto y con un miedo casi tan grande como la de su amiga le sujetó la mano, como si de esa manera pudiera rescatarla del terror que esperaba afuera.

—…Conocido como el rey de los piratas, vivió a sus anchas y saboreó más libertad de la que ninguna persona haya tenido nunca. Vivió y murió según lo decidió abriendo de ese modo la gran era de oro de los piratas.

—Vivió y murió según lo decidió —murmuró la más pequeña jugando con sus rizos rubios. —. Eso debe haber sido fantástico.

—Cualquier persona en el mundo puede atreverse a envidiar su libertad —repuso suavemente la mayor en un suspiro, desenredando distraídamente su cabello verde oscuro. Vaciló un momento mientras veía a la otra soñar despierta y miró hacia atrás, la gran ventana por la que los últimos rayos del sol se filtraban anunciaban ya casi la hora de terminar los deberes del día.

Otro temblor recorrió su pequeño cuerpo y apretó los labios intentando no abandonarse a la desesperanza que teñía siempre sus sueños. Seguramente ese día no iría mejor.

—Hisara…—mencionó la pequeña rubia con tristeza. Las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron hacia abajo —. ¿Nunca nos iremos de aquí, cierto?

Los gritos afuera se convirtieron en alaridos y suplicas, el látigo rasgando el aire y chocando contra la carne dejaba en todo el ambiente una sensación de terror constante, pavor de ser los siguientes, de no poder abrir los ojos para seguir viviendo…o sobreviviendo…ninguna de las dos conocía ya la diferencia.

—Nos…nos iremos de aquí…algún día…—prometió Hisara cogiendo las manos de su amiga —. Emi…algún día nosotras saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo.

—Yo…—Emi sollozó levemente apretando las manos de Hisara para que esta vez ella le reconfortara —…no tengo salvación.

— ¡No digas eso! —se desesperó —. Es diferente.

—Ellos me lo han dicho —susurró con temor, encogiéndose en su sitio —. Me han dicho…

—No —Hisara sacudió la cabeza —. Te sacaré de aquí, te salvaré y entonces…entonces…

— ¿Iremos al mar? —Preguntó ilusionada — ¿A navegar y conquistar? ¿Cómo lo hizo Gol D. Roger? ¿Cómo lo hicieron los Mugiwara?

Hisara miró dentro de aquellos aun inocentes ojos grises y su corazón se apretó ligeramente en su pecho. Emi era una niña de cinco años que aún no sabía de la vida, que no tenía idea de lo terrible que podía significar lo que vivían, de lo que esperaba allá afuera, de lo que soportarían allí dentro. La sonrisa que le otorgó fue en igual parte de comparecencia, igual parte de lástima.

—Sí. Algún día saldremos de aquí y elegiremos nuestra formar de vivir…nuestra forma de morir.

—Entonces podremos ser una leyenda —afirmó la más pequeña balaceándose en su sitio con una sonrisa brillante —. Como ellos. Dime más.

—Veintidós años después de la ejecución del Rey de los Piratas —siguió Hisara complaciéndola —. Un hombre salió del East Blue, dispuesto a conquistar todo…Su nombre era Monkey D. Luffy, quien años después se convirtió en el segundo Rey de los piratas…

_Se dice que no hubo persona más valiente ni más temeraria que él. Mugiwara no Luffy… el pirata más poderoso y el más impulsivo. Vivió como deseó, reto a quien se puso en su camino y destruyó a los enemigos de sus amigos. Conquistó y navegó por donde quiso, se hizo de enemigos y rivales así como de poderosos aliados, y junto a su legendaria tripulación llegó al One Piece llegando a ser el "Rey de los Piratas"_

_Ese fue el segundo hombre que lo tuvo todo en la vida: fama, poder, dinero, respeto, lealtad e innumerables amigos y rivales._

—Era genial —susurró la pequeña Emi —. Él y su tripulación también ¿cierto?

—No hubo banda más temeraria ni más poderosa que los "Mugiwara" —sonrió Hisara —. Eran la más pequeña tripulación de piratas que nunca antes hubiera existido. Solo diez personas, nueve de ellas siguiendo con fe y lealtad a su capitán hasta alcanzar sus sueños. Diez personas que conquistaron los mares, que pelearon y lucharon contra las injusticias y que alcanzaron lo que más deseaban. Una pequeña pero demasiada poderosa tripulación.

_Roronoa Zoro conocido como "El Cazador de Piratas", la mano derecha de Mugiwara no Luffy, el mejor espadachín del mundo. Era un hombre fuerte, rebelde, un demonio decían algunos…pero no había persona que no supiera que para llegar al capitán primero deberían pasar sobre él, pues la lealtad que profesaba al rey de los piratas era inigualable. Dicen que era un guerrero fiero y honorable._

"_La Gata Ladrona" Nami, la mejor navegante del mundo. No había persona capaz de igualar su eficiencia para detectar el clima y con sus avanzados conocimientos llevó a su capitán a donde él lo deseo, sin importar el lugar. La famosa pirata que dibujo el mapa del mundo llevó a los Mugiwara hacia la libertad._

"_El Rey de los tiradores" Usopp, un valiente guerrero de los mares. El mejor francotirador que pudiese existir, sin importar el clima, sin importar la distancia o el blanco, nunca fallaba y siempre tenía una aventura que contar, ocasionalmente puras mentiras…pero se decía que él era un hombre capaz de convertir esas mentiras en realidad._

"_Pierna Negra" Sanji, el cocinero del Rey de los piratas. Se decía que su comida era la más deliciosa que había y siempre, sin importar si era pobre o rico, si era hombre o mujer, si era enemigo o amigo él daba de comer sin titubear. Él fue el hombre que demostró que el legendario mar "All Blue" existía, convirtiendo una leyenda en la más pura verdad._

"_El amante del algodón de azúcar" Chopper, más tarde conocido como "El doctor legendario" un reno que consiguió encontrar la cura para todas las enfermedades del mundo. No importa cuán lastimados salieran sus nakamas o que tan fuertes fueran los enemigos, él siempre los curaba a todos, aliviaba su dolor y los fortalecía. El mejor doctor del mundo que pudo curar hasta los más debilitados corazones._

"_La niña demonio" Robin, la famosa arqueóloga, la única sobreviviente de lo que se decía fue un pueblo lleno de ambición con ansias de destruir el mundo. Navegó fiel a su capitán y demostró que las apariencias no lo son todo. Fue una mujer fuerte que encontró en sus nakamas la voluntad de vivir y dejó al descubierto una parte de la historia prohibida. Fue la mujer que abrió los ojos de la humanidad._

"_El Cyborg" Franky, el carpintero de los "Mugiwara". Construyó el barco de los sueños, el segundo que logró cruzar el Grand Line y llegar hasta el final. Navegó y reparó ese barco que conquistó el mar más peligroso de todos. El carpintero del Rey de los Piratas fue un hombre grandioso._

"_El Rey del Soul" Brook, un esqueleto viviente. Como todos los demás, vivió grandes aventuras y encontró en sus nakamas la fe para seguir adelante, para encontrar a quien dejó atrás y cumplir la promesa que la muerte no pudo destrozar. Un grandioso espadachín, músico y un hombre que probó que las promesas se deben mantener hasta el final._

"_El hijo del mar" Jinbe, fue el último que se unió a los "Mugiwara". Un Gyojin que navegó y siguió a "Mugiwara no Luffy" hasta el fin, dispuesto a vivir aventuras sin igual y demostrar que no importa la raza, ni el sexo, ni la sangre o la especie…la amistad verdadera si existe._

Emi sonrió divagando entre la realidad y la fantasía, ansiosa, anhelante por un mundo que no conocía.

—Algún día nosotras podremos hacer lo mismo.

—Y cuando lo hagamos nos aseguraremos de que todas las injusticias lleguen a su fin —le dio la razón Hisara pestañeando tímidamente. —. Han pasado ya diecisiete años desde que Mugiwara no Luffy se convirtió en el Rey de los piratas, y seis desde que murió poniendo fin a la Gran era de la Piratería.

—Cuando nosotras salgamos…—dijo Emi con ánimo —, todo volverá a brillar, para que nadie nunca olvide que la libertad está en el mar.

—Sí…

Las sonrisas de las dos niñas apenas duraron hasta que los fuertes y ásperos pasos se hicieron presentes cerca de ellas, en los pasillos junto a los gritos y reproches. Hisara sonrió forzadamente, apretando las manos de Emi para insuflarle fuerza, para que callara y no se quejara.

— ¡Aquí estás, maldita mocosa! —tomándole de los cabellos un hombre la arrastró con fuerza golpeando un látigo contra el piso, en una muda promesa de que le llevaría al más terrible de los infiernos.

— ¡Hisara…! —intentó Emi ir tras ella.

— ¡Quédate en tu sitio! ¡Estaré bien! —los chillidos de Hisara desaparecieron para minutos después ser reemplazados con desgarradores gritos.

— ¡Ven conmigo! —la bofetada proveniente de la altiva mujer que había llegado a la inmunda habitación tuvo la virtud de tirarla al suelo con fuerza, magullándole la mejilla izquierda —. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a escabullirte?!

Siendo arrastrada a un infierno casi tan malo como el de Hisara, Emi gritó y lloró por su amiga y por ella misma, por aquello que detestaba y en lo que se convertiría de no ser liberada. Gritó y luchó pero las fuerzas no le bastaban. Lo único que podía dar fe a todo su dolor, lo único que podía darle algo de esperanza era la promesa de poder escapar de ese horrible lugar y un día…

…poder ser libre en el mar.

Poder navegar y vivir tantas aventuras como los anteriores reyes de los piratas habían tenido.

Poder encontrar una familia y su libertad.

.

* * *

_Hi!_

_Bueno, sé que estoy arriesgando bastante presentándome primero con un fic de OC´s, pero bueno no podía quitarme la idea, por supuesto tengo otros proyectos en mente con los personajes originales de Oda :3 que espero cuando logre hilar bien la idea subirlos ^-^_

_Mientras espero puedan darle una oportunidad al fic, que aunque sea de OC´s también tendrá un punto importante en la historia sobre los Mugiwara y lo que sucedió con Luffy y el fin de la era de la piratería, tengo pensado que sea un proyecto grande y largo…pero bueno nunca se sabe XDDD._

_Por cierto baso esto en el hecho de la promesa de Jinbe de unirse a Luffy después de poner fin a sus asuntos, además este fic deja de seguir la línea del manga desde el capítulo 700, pues porque muchas cosas pueden pasar, sobre todo con lo de Doflamingo y (spoilers) la mera mera no mi. _

_Espero les guste :D_

_Si les gusto espero puedan darme su opinión, gracias por su tiempo._

_Bella._

_PD: Estoy haciendo algunos dibujos de mis OC´s ^-^, tal vez cuando los mejore pueda subir links._


	2. Ir por los sueños

**Disclaimer: applied**

**Este fic deja de seguir la línea del manga desde el capítulo 700, a menos que sean cambios bastantes grandes ^^. Espero os guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**Ir por los sueños**

—**.—**

* * *

.

La isla del Karate ubicada dentro del South Blue era uno de los más grandes orgullos del mar, hombres poderosos habían salido de allí, grandes leyendas que se habían forjado durante mucho tiempo, especialmente durante la ya pasada "Era de la piratería", y aunque ya habían pasado treinta años desde aquel entonces la reputación de la isla seguía por todo lo alto y pronto se dispararía nuevamente por lo que sucedería en poco tiempo.

Un pequeño bote comenzaba a moverse a unos metros de la costa en un suave vaivén, su único ocupante, un menudo muchacho de alborotado cabello rubio saltaba y agitaba las manos despidiéndose de todos los amigos y rivales que había hecho durante su estancia allí. Su sonrisa era grande y prometía a todas luces que pronto escucharían de él. Durante un momento el muchacho miró hacia adelante, al extenso y ancho mar de sueños que se extendía frente a él sonrió con emoción para volver su mirada y atención al grupo de despedida que agitaban las manos y gritaban despedidas. Sus ojos grises se toparon con lo de una persona en especial y por primera vez en muchos años volvió a hacer un gesto de respeto y admiración al hombre que le había salvado y enseñado todo lo que sabía.

Lo vio sonreír afablemente y eso le dejó en paz.

— ¡Algún día te venceré, Emin!

— ¡Tienes que regresar!

— ¡No comentas ninguna imprudencia!

— ¡Ser pirata es guay! ¡Espero escuchar mucho de ti!

— ¡No mueras rápido!

Emin rodó los ojos ante la sarta de palabrerías de sus compañeros pero antes de lograr responderle un pequeño alboroto le hizo desviar su atención. Una joven había aparecido de la nada y empujando a todos a punta de patadas y codazos se había abierto un camino entre la playa, deteniéndose justo donde las olas chocaban contra la arena.

— ¡Emin! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas sin mí?!

— ¡Vamos, Unmei, ya te dije que no tienes que hacerlo! —respondió el muchacho mirando nerviosamente la considerable distancia que ya los separaba pero sabía nunca sería suficiente para detenerla.

— ¡Cuando quiera tu opinión me la das, estúpido! —gritó la chica retrocediendo para tomar impulso, para después con la mayor agilidad del mundo sostenerse de los hombros de los muchachos que se encontraban cerca y saltar hacia el bote, una acción que cualquiera consideraría estúpida y sin sentido puesto que era obvio a simple vista que no lo alcanzaría, pero ya todos conocían a Unmei lo suficiente para saber que lo obvio y normal nunca ejercía función sobre ella.

Con la boca abierta observaron cómo técnicamente voló hacia el bote donde Emin completamente nervioso agitaba las manos para intentar disuadirla de la idea. La chica pareció dar una voltereta en el aire y durante unos segundos todos creyeron que sus manos se apoyaron sobre el aire antes de aterrizar limpiamente sobre el botecito empujando en el trayecto al chico rubio que cayó al agua con un grito ahogado. Unmei sonrió toda satisfecha y dio unos saltitos de emoción.

— ¡Adiós a todos! —Exclamó agitando la mano derecha — ¡Sé que no pueden vivir sin mí pero hagan el intento!

— ¡Por supuesto que podemos vivir sin ti!

— ¡Lo que digan! ¡De cualquier forma no me importa! ¡Bye bye!

— ¡Unmei! —gritó Emin con indignación después de escupir el agua salada.

La chica dejó de despedirse para mirar en todas direcciones y encontrar a su amigo flotando en el mar. Arqueó una ceja sin comprender.

— ¿Qué haces allí?

—Tú me empujaste, idiota —acusó furibundo.

— ¿En serio? Bueno, ya sube ¿No esperarás que vaya por ti, no?

—Eso sería igual a esperar que llueva en un día soleado —masculló entre dientes mientras se aferraba al bote y subía chorreando agua.

—Bueno solo tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos a Grand Line para eso —comentó la chica jocosa habiendo escuchado todo —, y aun así no iré por ti.

Emin bufó bajamente y volvió su atención hacia el grupo de despedida que reía por toda la escenita. Rodó los ojos nuevamente pero agitó la mano y sonrió despidiéndose definitivamente. Poco a poco el botecito seguía su rumbo (que en realidad no era ninguno) y se perdió, dejando las siluetas de sus compañeros y maestro como puntitos negros que apenas se distinguían con la lejanía. Sabía que nunca volvería, no podía hacerlo porque su sueño le conduciría hacia caminos extremadamente peligrosos, mucho más que navegar por el mar más misterioso y enfrentarse a los enemigos que le salieran al paso. Su sueño le llevaría (si no moría antes) hacia la misma guerra no declarada que había empezado hace mucho tiempo, desde que murió el primer rey de los piratas hasta la muerte del segundo y todo lo que aquello conllevo y las consecuencias que tuvo con el mundo entero.

Su sueño podría destruirle y destruir todo a su alrededor.

—Estás muy pensativo —Unmei se dejó caer a su lado en el pequeño espacio —. Por cierto ahora que no tienes necesidad de fingir ¿no te cambiarás?

—No tengo más ropa —murmuró Emin mirando las escasas provisiones que había conseguido. Un barril de agua y algunas frutas. Esperaba llegar a una isla pronto, comprar o robar algo y seguir su camino.

—Bueno, aquí tienes —Unmei tiró un gran bulto a un lado.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó incrédulo desatando los nudos de la tela blanca que envolvía un montón de ropa y fruta. ¿Cómo rayos lo había hecho? No le había visto subir nada, o tal vez había estado demasiado aturdido porque ella lograra alcanzarle que no se dio cuenta. — ¿de dónde lo conseguiste?

—Lo robé —admitió la chica sin remilgo cogiendo una suculenta manzana de entre todo el botín y comiéndosela en un segundo.

—No sé para qué pregunté —Emin suspiró con resignación y comenzó a buscar algo decente para ponerse. Pero sin importar cuanto buscó y buscó no encontró nada que ponerse, solo había puras minifaldas, short pequeñísimos, tops, camisetas ligeras y uno que otro pantalón de mujer.

Frunció el ceño y miró a Unmei que a velocidad anormal detectaba cualquier cosa comestible entre su botín y se lo comía sin ofrecerle nada. La verdad seguía sin comprender la rara afición que ella tenía de mirar y robar ropa ligera y corta si nunca la usaba. En aquel momento, como casi siempre, Unmei llevaba un top de mangas de color verde oscuro y una falda larga del mismo color que se arrastraba hasta el suelo, una abertura a un costado mostraba una de sus piernas y para completar el conjunto a modo de chal una tela de un color ligeramente más oscuro caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, rodeando su cintura y dejando su otro hombro al descubierto.

—No encuentro nada para mí —se quejó.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Unmei dejando de comer —. Hay bastante ropa que te quedará bonita, Emi.

— ¡Es Emin!

—Una letra puede hacer un abismo de diferencia —ironizó la muchacha con un gesto de molestia —. No pienso hostigarte con tu pasado pero vestirte de chico no funcionará para siempre y lo sabes.

Emin apretó los labios con furia contenida pero no le contradijo porque sabía que en el fondo era cierto. Habían pasado ya seis años desde que había logrado junto a Hisara escapar de ese tormentoso lugar para poder encontrar en el mar lo que nunca había tenido: una familia y su libertad. Su maestro les había ofrecido todo y gracias a él siendo unas niñas ellas tres habían logrado sobrevivir en esa isla, alejados de todos, ocultas del mundo. Pero el tiempo pasó, rápido o lento y Hisara siguió su propio camino a otra isla determinada a poder encontrar algo en que lo sobresaliera cuando quedó claro que no tenía ni la fortaleza física o la fuerza descomunal que poseían ellas dos. Unmei, a quien habían encontrado el mismo día que huyeron, se quedó con ella allí, y había sobrevivido robando y haciendo travesuras sin fin.

Por todo el pasado que cargaba Emi había decidido que la única forma de poder tener un futuro y luchar por su sueño era olvidando que era una mujer, enterrando esa parte de sí misma, entrenó y entrenó sin descanso para que esos seis años compensaran toda una vida. Había dejado los vestidos y los reemplazó con pantalones y blusas holgadas, su largo cabello rubio dorado desapareció y su delicadeza se convirtió en rudeza. Para ella o él ahora, todo valió la pena. Ahora podía salir a luchar, ingresar a un mundo misterioso y traicionero al cual podía hacer frente y luchar sin temor. Solo su maestro, Hisara y Unmei sabían que detrás de su comportamiento rudo y su fuerza descomunal se encontraba una joven muchacha que había decidido apostar en un juego muy peligroso.

—Mi pasado es pasado, lo único que importa ahora es mi futuro —dijo suavemente. Su voz sin el tono ronco que siempre usaba por costumbre, era definitivamente femenina.

—Sí, el futuro es lo único que nos aguarda —comentó Unmei pensativamente.

Unmei tenía su misma edad, dieciocho años. Su cabello que caía hasta sus hombros era completamente alborotado y de un color marrón oscuro, casi tendiendo al rojo y contrastaba perfectamente con su piel pálida y sus ojos negros. Emi no sabía mucho de Unmei, solo que Hisara y ella le habían encontrado en su camino de huida y entre las tres habían logrado escapar por poco de un destino cruel y horrible, nunca le había preguntado de donde o de quien huía, así como Unmei tampoco les había preguntado a ellas lo mismo. El pasado de las tres era un tema demasiado delicado y aunque nunca lo expresaron en palabras quedó claro que lo mejor era nunca sacar a relucirlo, pero Emi podía deducir ciertas cosas, tal vez por las cicatrices que surcaban la espalda de Unmei, pequeñas cicatrices que nunca se borrarían, tal vez por sus ojos amargos o por el tatuaje que portaba en la muñeca izquierda, un tatuaje que Unmei escondía fervientemente. Solo sabía que su pasado debió ser tan amargo como el de ella o incluso más.

Unmei tenía una destreza y agilidad incomparable, así como una resistencia y una fuerza brutal, así la había conocido, así la ayudó a escapar y por eso misma ella había decidido seguirle siempre.

—Todo este tiempo —dijo Emi mirando el mar en calma —, nunca has entrenado ni te has metido en peleas grandes. Has permanecido quieta, robando cuando era necesario y mirando como entrenaba.

Unmei le miró fijamente.

—Sé que odias esto —insistió Emi —. Realmente no tienes que hacerlo.

—Hace seis años —dijo Unmei con una sonrisa fría — mi vida fue un infierno. Solo pensé en morir pero escapé, logré hacerlo cuando creí que nunca lo haría. No tenía ningún motivo para vivir, nada a lo que aferrarme pero tú me salvaste la vida. Entiéndelo, Emi, no importa a donde vayas iré contigo siempre.

— ¿Y si mueres?

—Si con eso pago mi deuda estará bien.

— ¡No quiero que mueras por mí!

—Créeme que esto es más que solo por ti —Unmei aspiró una bocanada de aire —. No tuve oportunidad de decidir por mí misma antes, ahora lo tengo así que déjame decidir lo que yo quiera. ¡Es mi vida y yo quiero decidir cómo vivir y como morir!

Fue eso lo que le abstuvo de contradecirla.

_Vivió y murió según lo decidió._

¿No estaba haciendo eso por su libertad? Unmei no era tonta ni una loca suicida, ella también sabría cómo usar su libertad, así que se rindió.

—Está bien…solo no hagas ninguna tontería.

—No lo haré —Unmei sonrió ampliamente —. Eso lo dejaré para ti, capitán.

Emi sonrió levemente.

—Entonces eso nos pone así, eres mi primera nakama —festejó.

—Solo espera a que encontremos a Hisara —Unmei saltó en su sitio de felicidad —. ¡Que Grand Line se prepare!

Y tras eso con lo poco que tenían comenzaron una celebración mientras el botecito seguía sin rumbo alguno, ellas eran de las que creían que el destino tenía que decidir a donde iban…y claro tampoco sabían de navegación. Rieron, comieron y bebieron hasta que el cielo se oscureció y el sueño las venció. No sabían en que parte del South Blue se encontraba Hisara pero sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que volvieran a encontrarla, y entonces nada les detendría para ir hacia Grand Line donde aguardaban los pocos valientes que aun decidían navegar con una bandera pirata en busca del legendario "One Piece".

Era cierto que treinta años atrás, Monkey D. Luffy más conocido como Mugiwara no Luffy se ganó el título del rey de los piratas habiendo conseguido para sí mismo el "One Piece". También era cierto que había recorrido todos los mares, que su legendaria tripulación había conquistado cada sueño que habían tenido y todos consiguieron lo que en su momento desearon con fervor. Todas las leyendas que contaban sobre ellos los barcos piratas a modos de cantos narraban sus fantásticas y asombrosas aventuras, contaban sobre la determinación de Luffy, sobre la lealtad de Zoro, sobre la valentía de Usopp, sobre la fortaleza de Nami, sobre el sueño de Sanji, sobre la compasión de Chopper, sobre el deseo de Robin, sobre el entusiasmo de Franky, sobre la promesa de Brook, sobre la fidelidad de Jinbe…

Ellos habían quedado para siempre en la historia y su leyenda, tal como la de "Gol D. Roger" nunca sería olvidada.

Pero exactamente hace diecinueve años con la muerte de Luffy la de la piratería terminó. Si Gol D. Roger, primer rey de los piratas, murió con una gran sonrisa dando paso a una nueva era, la muerte de Monkey D. Luffy terminó todo eso. Nunca antes los mares habían temblado tanto como cuando se anunció a todo el mundo el exterminio total de la tripulación de los Mugiwara. Fue la "victoria total" de la marina y aquello sembró un terror total en todos los hombres de mar. Terror de ser los siguientes en ser masacrados puesto que Luffy y los suyos habían muerto en una emboscada llena de traición y deshonor. Muchos contaban que toda la élite de la marina, parte de los Shichibukai y los Yonkou caídos se habían unido para masacrarlos y aunque habían "ganado" muy pocos sobrevivieron a eso. Luffy murió pero se llevó a todo el que pudo con él. Murió pero protegió lo que quería pues contra todo pronóstico días después de aquel golpe en la historia de la piratería se reveló que dos de los Mugiwara habían sobrevivido.

_¡Mientras nosotros vivamos nuestro capitán vivirá! ¡Nunca lo olviden, Mugiwara no Luffy no ha muerto!_

Aquellas palabras todos lo recordarían por siempre, lo recordarían mientras los años pasaran y en la mente de todos acudiera, una vez más, entre una mezcla de miedo y admiración la imagen de un hombre ensangrentado que en medio de la plaza de Marineford, mientras a su alrededor marines y piratas se mataban, recuperaba los cuerpos de todos sus amigos. Lo recordarían mientras ese mismo hombre afirmaría que el tesoro "One Piece" seguía esperando por otros, para que todo siguiera su curso, para que ni el gobierno o la marina ganaran, para que todos siguieran luchando por su libertad. Para ganar una guerra que apenas había comenzado.

Aquella guerra que se desató luego de la muerte del segundo Rey de los Piratas había sido el inicio de todo y aunque pocos hombres se atrevieran a seguir navegando para encontrar el tesoro, existían muchos cuyos destinos estaban ligados a los sobrevivientes de la legendaria tripulación. Existían muchos hombres y mujeres que debían navegar hasta que aquella silenciosa guerra se ganara.

Para poder ser libres de verdad, para seguir sus sueños y liberarse del yugo que los Tenryuubitos y el gobierno cernían con más crueldad con el tiempo.

La era de los piratas había llegado a su fin diecinueve años atrás pero aun existían personas que luchaban por sus sueños y que harían recordar que la voluntad de los anteriores reyes piratas no había muerto.

Y en ese pequeño botecito sin rumbo, aquellas dos muchachas con un oscuro pasado serían parte de esas personas.

.

* * *

_Hi!_

_Este capítulo es aun como una especie de presentación XDD. La Emi que aparece aquí o Emin es la misma del prólogo, solo que ya han pasado muchos años desde aquel entonces y por supuesto su pasado, el de Hisara y el de Unmei forma parte importante de la trama que será revelada a su debido tiempo._

_Por otro lado ya se sabe un poco sobre Luffy y los Mugiwara, realmente lamenté tener que matarlos…e.e, pero era necesario, pero como dije solo dos sobrevivieron ¿adivinan quiénes son? A su debido tiempo también tendrán participación y se sabrá lo que realmente pasó cuando Luffy murió._

_Eso es todo, gracias por leer y a __**Yume no Kaze **__y__** dark dragon Hades **__por sus reviews, me alegra que os haya gustado y espero que este primer capi aunque sea un poco pesado les guste también ^^_

_Besos._

_Bella._

**Editado: ^^U me confundí un poco con los años...ya sabía que había algo mal e.e...En realidad treinta años atrás Luffy se convirtió en el rey de los piratas y once años después de eso o sea diecinueve años atrás murió poniendo fin a la era de la piratería.**


	3. Eso es el mundo

**Disclaimer: applied**

**Este fic deja de seguir la línea del manga desde el capítulo 700, a menos que sean cambios bastantes grandes ^^. Espero os guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Eso es el mundo**

—**.—**

* * *

.

Emi despertó cuando el sol estaba en todo lo alto, completamente hambrienta. Bostezando miró a todos lados y se topó a Unmei que sentada en el borde del bote agitaba los pies a unos centímetros del agua, comía una manzana y miraba atentamente el periódico con una sonrisa ladeada. Unmei siempre tenía la manía de levantarse justo al mismo tiempo que el sol salía, en cambio Emi tenía el sueño demasiado pesado y detestaba levantarse temprano.

— ¿Alguna noticia interesante? —preguntó mientras gateaba en el pequeño espacio intentando alcanzar la poca comida que había sobrado. Apenas quedaban algunas manzanas y unas mandarinas. Cogió dos manzanas y se levantó torpemente para agitar su ropa que había dejado secando a un lado. Le incomodaba sobremanera vestir con ropa de mujer.

—Quizá —contestó Unmei con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos siguieron vagando con emoción entre las páginas.

Cuando terminó de acomodarse la camiseta Emi se le acercó con cuidado, no iba a ser que el bote se volcara por tanto peso en un mismo lado.

—"_La Conquistadora"_ ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas —celebró Unmei antes de que tuviera tiempo de leer algo. — Destruyó la base de la marina del North Blue ayer.

— ¡¿En serio?! —Emi le arrebató el periódico, entusiasmada.

Con el fin de la "Gran Era Pirata" eran pocos los que se atrevían a agitar banderas y a causar grandes estragos, lo cual sin dura era una decepción, las recompensas hoy en día no sobrepasaban más allá de los 150 millones y los supernovas eran casos muy raros ya, piratas que se presentaban de vez en cuando y aun así resultaba una desilusión si se los comparaba con los antiguos que residían en el nuevo mundo. Sin duda alguna el gobierno y la marina apenas prestaban atención a los intentos de piratas que apenas sobrevivían a la primera mitad del Grand Line, no resultaban especialmente llamativos en comparación con los seis Yonkou que existían, dos de ellos llamados los "caídos" que habían sido destronados bajo el "reinado" del segundo Rey Pirata.

Pero cuatro años atrás una mujer había aparecido de la noche a la mañana causando grandes alborotos y desastres. Al principio le habían ignorado como a todos los demás pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo la marina comprendió que esa pirata era diferente. Sumamente astuta y manipuladora en poco tiempo se había hecho con un gran fama y aliados sumamente poderosos sembrado el terror que había muerto mucho tiempo atrás. Era una de las pocas piratas que merecían la pena tener como ejemplo a seguir.

Emi la admiraba más que a nadie pues incluso sin entrar a Grand Line su recompensa ya rebasaba los 140 millones. La rubia muchacha suponía que cuando ingresara al legendario océano su fama se oiría hasta en los cielos.

—Es muy poderosa —admitió Unmei quitándole el periódico — Aunque no comprendo porque no ingresa a Grand Line, tiene cuatro años navegando por todos los Blue.

—Debe tener sus razones.

—Seguramente, aunque no alcanzo a imaginar cuales —La de cabello marrón se encogió de hombros —. A todo esto ¿No has visto lo demás?

— ¿El qué? —preguntó sin interés mientras bebía un poco de agua. Esperaba encontrar pronto tierra, se moría de hambre y quería comer como dios manda.

—Del West Blue una poderosa tripulación ha aparecido en Grand Line, _"Los piratas de Every"._ Oh, también una del East Blue _"Los Piratas tornado_", del North Blue _"Los Piratas ladrones_" hace meses también hubo una del South Blue y por último una de Grand Line…Vaya…esto es una gran novedad, ahora comprendo porque están tan quisquillosos…—Unmei la miró con una chispa de dudosa diversión —. Es como si se hubiesen sincronizado, desde la era de la piratería no ha habido tantos poderosos piratas al mismo tiempo. Están comenzando a preocuparse.

—Hacen bien —comentó Emi limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano —. Aunque que sean bastantes tampoco es un signo de calidad, la cantidad no cuenta mucho. Por eso tampoco quiero muchos tripulantes.

Unmei rió.

—No has revisado los periódicos en los últimos meses ¿No? Aparte de "_La conquistadora_" estos piratas se hicieron con fama en un pequeño espacio de tiempo. Estoy segura que esto será más interesante de lo que creí…las apuestas subirán como espuma.

— ¿Apuestas?

La joven sonrió de medio lado con diversión.

—Me parece que esta vez llegar al Archipiélago Sabaody si será un torneo de supervivencia —dictaminó mordiendo la última manzana, sus ojos chispeando con una emoción que pocas veces se permitía sentir: la excitación previa a una divertida y peligrosa batalla, la del más fuerte.

Emi dudó un momento y observó de reojo el periódico cuyas páginas pasaban veloces por el viento, se detuvo justo en el medio donde una pequeña noticia establecía la información de un pirata que hasta seis años atrás había sido un marine de alto rango, y que en aquel momento alzaba una bandera pirata e iba contra de la institución que alguna vez había servido. Sin pensarlo una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ante eso. Incluso los marines lo suficientemente inteligentes comprendían el tipo de "justicia" que la marina ofrecía pobremente a los más débiles. La única justicia que se podía dar era la propia, según los ideales de cada persona.

Eso era lo que había aprendido de los relatos de su abuelo.

Eso era lo que el tiempo y la vida le habían enseñado.

—Nunca me has dicho cuál es tu sueño —la voz de Unmei la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Cuál es tu sueño? —los ojos negros de Unmei chocaron con los suyos — ¿Qué es lo que esperar conseguir siguiendo la vida pirata? ¿El One Piece?

Emi sacudió la cabeza levemente.

—Digamos que El "One Piece" sería un añadido bastante atractivo —Emi eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras —. Quien desee ser el próximo rey deberá tener para si el legendario tesoro, así que es más como…una prueba tangible y física de lo que ganas, el derecho a reclamar el título de rey. Aunque tampoco puedo asegurarlo completamente…es decir nadie sabe lo que es el tesoro, el segundo Rey Pirata nunca reveló su naturaleza…puede convertirse tal vez en lo que más quiero.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—La historia —la respuesta de Emi fue un susurro meditabundo y anhelante —. Quiero conocer toda la historia.

— ¿La del siglo vacío?

—Sí —Emi suspiró y desvió la mirada —. Quiero ser capaz de comprender porque sucede lo que sucede, porque el mundo está como está. La razón por la cual debemos inclinar nuestras cabezas ante personas despreciables que nos miran como si no mereciésemos la vida. Quiero saber el destino que une a todos los que llevan el "D" en su nombre con los nobles mundiales y la épica guerra que un día el Yonkou "Barbablanca" vaticinó antes de morir. Nico Robin solo reveló algo insignificante en comparación con todo lo que aguarda aun en Raftel.

—Las armas ancestrales: Plutón, Poseidón y Urano —enumeró la muchacha.

—Las armas que pueden destruir el mundo —asintió Emi —. Nico Robin dijo que la primera había sido destruida incluso antes de ser construida, que la segunda aun aguarda escondida y que la tercera camina en frágil mortalidad. Nadie ha sido capaz de comprender eso y por lo tanto se sigue desconociendo donde y cuáles son las dos armas que aún existen. Pero muy aparte dijo que una nación fue arrasada, enemigos poderosos intentaran ocultar una historia trágica y queriendo conquistar lo que no les pertenecía borraron sus delitos construyendo sobre sangre inocente un gobierno que tendría que destruirse cuando esa sangre clamara libertad.

Solo cuando entendiera todo lo que había detrás del ambicioso gobierno y los crueles nobles mundiales Emi podría estar en paz, porque mientras los débiles eran sometidos y los fuertes crecieran en poder el mundo jamás podría gozar de tranquilidad. Y ella ya no soportaba todo eso, una parte de sí misma se desgarraba mientras los susurros de su cabeza aumentaban en agonía, aquellas voces sombrías y agónicas que clamaban piedad, las voces inocentes de todos los que sufrían, las voces que cargaría en su consciencia para siempre. Había sido porque podía oír esas voces que había comprendido muy tempranamente la crueldad del mundo donde vivía y había sido por eso que también decidió buscar su propia libertad.

Era simplemente imposible ignorar el sufrimiento de personas que no habían cometido pecado alguno.

—…y claro también deseo una familia —completó con una débil sonrisa —. El mar me dará lo que la vida no me dio. Busco personas con quienes pueda compartir mis tristezas y alegrías, con quienes puedan celebrar mis éxitos y quienes me ayuden a superar mis fracasos. Quiero encontrar nakamas a los que pueda proteger y quienes me puedan proteger. Quiero una familia de verdad.

La rubia sonrió brevemente, sus ojos se posaron suavemente en el mar que tanto amaba y en el que estaba dispuesta a seguir la vida que había elegido. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba y la vida pirata era lo que más anhelaba, no estaba especialmente interesada en la fama o la gloria, solo quería la verdad.

— ¿Tu que deseas, Unmei? —Fue su turno de preguntar — ¿Cuál es tu sueño? ¿Qué esperas conseguir en Grand Line?

Unmei respingó algo sobresaltada por la repentina pregunta pero se recuperó rápido, no respondió inmediatamente, aun repetía las palabras que Emi había dicho y las analizaba comprendiendo que era la pura verdad.

—Yo…—su voz dudó un momento antes de volverse firme completamente — Libertad, eso es lo que quiero, ser capaz de elegir por mí misma como vivo mi vida y como decido mi muerte. Dejar un pedacito de mí en la historia para que mi nombre no se olvide luego.

Eran completamente conscientes de que no era algo sencillo de lograr, ninguno de los dos sueños era algo que estaba al alcance de sus manos. Si bien Nico Robin había revelado parte de la historia prohibida ante la indignación del gobierno, la historia del siglo vacío seguía siendo un delito del mismo modo que un misterio no resuelto, las únicas personas que conocían lo sucedido habían sido las tripulaciones de los anteriores reyes piratas. Por otro lado plasmar una huella en la historia significaba ser alguien muy grande, para bien o para mal. Unmei no solo quería su libertad también quería hacer recordar a aquellos que se lo habían negado que podía hacer lo que quería, especialmente ir contra ellos y declarar la guerra al mundo.

Durante varios minutos ninguna de las dos habló contagiadas por el silencio cómodo que se había instalado, hasta que divisaron en la lejanía una isla.

— ¡Por fin tierra! —Emi rió aliviada.

—Tendremos que conseguir información —Unmei se levantó — Aun no sabemos cuántas islas faltan para llegar a Grand Line y en el South Blue hay bastantes donde Hisara pudo haber ido.

—Sí, si —Emi se encogió de hombros sin dar demasiada importancia al asunto. Encontrarían a Hisara sea como sea, estaba segura —. ¿Te das cuenta que es la primera isla en la que desembarcaremos desde que somos piratas?

— ¿Y? —la peli marrón arqueó una ceja —. Te emocionas muy rápido, ni siquiera tenemos un barco decente, ni un navegante, ni dinero, ni…

—Sí, ya entendí —le cortó Emi irritada —. Ya encontraremos todo a su debido tiempo. Quiero al menos doce nakamas, un barco grande y fuerte y por supuesto que todos estén dispuestos a luchar contra el gobierno mundial.

—Vas a espantar a todos los postulantes —se burló la muchacha mientras el botecito se acercaba a la playa.

Cuando finalmente desembarcaron Unmei y Emi fruncieron el ceño desde sus sitios, ciertamente no esperaban encontrar una isla de ensueño en todos lados tal como había sido la isla del Karate pues contaba con la protección del gobierno y la marina por su dedicación a esas artes, pero tampoco esperaban encontrar una isla tan desolada. Desde donde podían ver la vegetación no era pobre pero en su mayoría constituían más malas hierbas que cualquier otra cosa. No había árboles frutales ni plantas vistosas, la tierra estaba seca y árida, resquebrajada como si no conociera el agua.

No alcanzaban a ver ningún pueblo o aldea desde allí pero sabían que había alguna no muy lejos, ambas lo podían oír y lo que oían no era precisamente algo que les gustara.

Emi ladeó la cabeza, concentrándose. Los susurros eran bajos gemidos, lamentos y súplicas. La muerte se extendía como un velo, letal y hambrienta en toda persona viviente.

Tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza temblorosa, sintiendo en su propia piel todo ese sufrimiento.

—Supongo que no quieres dar media vuelta y buscar en otra isla ¿Cierto? —le preguntó Unmei seria.

—Supones bien —contestó bajamente.

¿Qué sucedía allí?

La respuesta no demoró en aparecer una vez amarraron el botecito a la costa y siguieron adelante dejándose llevar por las voces. Una bandera se agitaba con el viento imponente y cruda en lo alto de un edificio que alcanzaban a ver conforme se acercaban al pueblo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —la expresión de Unmei era indescifrable mientras mantenía los ojos puestos sobre el pedazo de tela que ondeaba con el viento.

—Eso es el mundo —respondió Emi secamente.

La bandera del gobierno mundial extendía su poderío como una enfermedad letal.

* * *

.

El nombre de la isla era Yorokobi, pero en sí ya no era más que una gran ironía pues cualquier rastro de alegría había sido desprovista y arrancada de cuajo en pos del capricho de un noble, bajo la protección de un gobierno que solo deseaba ganar sin importar cuanto perdieran los demás. Aunque la Era pirata había acabado, la era de los revolucionarios le había sucedido sin envidiar nada al tiempo pasado, no era una guerra abierta, sino una silenciosa y fría. Por aquella razón, Dragón "El Revolucionario" había alcanzado mucho más poderío ya y tantas naciones se habían unido a su causa que el gobierno decidió hacer lo mismo. Lo único que variaba eran los métodos, mientras Dragón les daba la opción de elegir y luchar por su libertad, el gobierno tomaba tierras y tomaba hombres sometiéndolos bajo el yugo del látigo y el miedo. Cada país sometido portaba una bandera símbolo de su silenciosa esclavitud, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a intervenir en algo así.

Los hombres jóvenes y fuertes eran llevados para servir en las minas en tierras lejanas, las mujeres, niños y ancianos se quedaban poniendo a producir la tierra o el comercio al que se dedicaban para ofrecer todo como tributo por un poco de piedad.

Aunque rara vez el gobierno actuaba bajo la palabra piedad.

Emi y Unmei ingresaron al pueblecito sombrío y desesperanzado siendo conscientes de esa verdad. Algunos niños corrían entre las desiertas, calles sucios y desaliñados, con ropa vieja y llena de parches. Las mujeres caminaban con la mirada baja, los hombros caídos y la dignidad robada.

A primera vista no parecía haber algún comercio especialmente atractivo para que el gobierno hubiese tomado bajo su control esa isla, hasta que ambas tomaron nota de que sin importar cuan demacrados e inmundos estaban los habitantes que caminaban arrastrándolo los pies e ignorándolas, ninguna herida física parecía manchar sus cuerpos.

Era sin duda algo curioso para la vida que parecían tener. Estaban en los huesos, ojerosos y agotados, pero físicamente no había nada preocupante, como heridas, cicatrices o algo por el estilo.

—El mundo sin duda es cruel —tomó palabra Unmei en voz demasiado alta.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar cuando descubrieron las visitas inesperadas. Los niños corrieron a esconderse bajo las faldas de sus madres, las mujeres corrieron las vistas y jadearon en busca de aire como si hubieran visto algo sumamente dañino y se apresuraron a caminar todo lo rápido que sus escasas fuerzas les permitían, apretando entre sus manos mates de madera llenas de lo que tanto Emi como Unmei habían clasificado como malas hierba al entrar a la isla, pero que seguramente tenían alguna utilidad.

Ninguna persona se les acercó, los poquitos que se quedaron en sus sitios las ignoraron mientras machacaban hojas, flores o cortezas entre batanes rústicos que se encontraban en hileras a las afueras de las humildes casitas. El pueblo en si era pequeño y a toda vista parecía haber poseído una majestuosidad que había sido mancillada así como el honor de sus habitantes. Ni Emi ni Unmei podían asegurar exactamente cuál era la belleza que era opacada tan fríamente como los grilletes que se cerraban sobre la piel de todos los aldeanos.

Sin duda la palabra esperanza era algo que ninguno de ellos conocía.

—Disculpe…—Emi fue hacia uno de los ancianos que movía con bastante destreza una fría piedra contra el conjunto de plantitas que reposaba sobre la otra — ¿Quién está a cargo de esta isla?

—El demonio —la voz del anciano fue áspera y dura. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada para responderle y ciertamente no parecía feliz por su llegada.

—Vaya, pensé que el infierno sería más…caliente —comentó Unmei con una dulce ironía desde su sitio, cruzada de brazos, mirando la bandera que se agitaba desde el edificio que estaba ubicado detrás del conjunto de casitas.

—Lo suficientemente caliente para nosotros —el anciano extendió una mano llena de arrugas por la edad mostrando lo que sin duda era una cicatriz pequeña y casi escondida entre la ropa. No, no era una cicatriz, era un tatuaje, un pequeñito tatuaje que había sido grabado en la carne con hierro candente de la misma forma que se marcaba a las bestias.

No era el símbolo del gobierno ni de la marina, pero era un símbolo intricado y hasta cierto punto hermoso de no significar la esclavitud, el símbolo de una casta pura.

—Así que ¿Qué familia los ha marcado como propiedad? —preguntó Emi en voz baja.

El anciano finalmente levantó la mirada, sus ojos eran inexpresivos y duros, muy duros, no había amabilidad ni nada cercano a eso. La fulminó con los ojos.

—Eres uno de ellos.

Emi retrocedió levemente ante esa afirmación.

—Por supuesto que no. Solo intento entender lo que está sucediendo aquí.

—No hay nada que entender —su voz fue gélida —. Váyanse, no tiene nada que hacer aquí, ni ustedes ni nadie. ¿Ven esa bandera? —señaló el símbolo del gobierno —. Eso es el mundo, niñas. Es el mundo que nos ha esclavizado y si son inteligentes se irán antes de que se involucren en asuntos que no son suyos.

Los ojos desapasionados le atravesaron el alma con fiereza. Emi apretó los puños con impotencia pero no se movió. Nadie la movería de allí tan fácilmente. Alzó la barbilla con gesto obstinado pero antes de intentar volver a hablar escuchó como alguien se acercaba. Volteó justo cuando Unmei apartaba la mirada del tatuaje del anciano y la dirigía hacia el lugareño que había llegado hasta ellas.

Era un joven, de la edad de ellas o tal vez unos cuantos años más. La diferencia que había entre ese muchacho y el resto era bastante notoria, vestía de traje elegante aunque no era nuevo, estaba mejor alimentado pero su tez estaba pálida y decaída. Tenía el cabello de color negro azabache ligeramente ondeado, y sus ojos castaños claros casi tendían al color de la miel. Tenía buen físico, delgado pero fibroso lo que indicaba un entrenamiento duro y constante. Entre sus manos ásperas y llenas de pequeñas cicatrices había un maletín de cuero.

Emi observó sorprendida como la mirada del anciano se volvía más gélida de ser posible. El muchacho tenso y estresado las miró ignorando lo demás.

—No se quienes sean, tampoco me importa. Solo váyanse antes de que se sepa que están aquí. —ciertamente sus palabras rompían cualquier impresión por su físico.

—Sin duda la hospitalidad que ofrecen a los viajeros es exquisita —ironizó Unmei secamente.

—Unmei, por favor…—dijo Emi en voz baja.

Su amiga torció el gesto pero calló. El muchacho pestañeó sorprendido un momento pero luego endureció la mirada.

—A los Tenruybitos no les gusta que su propiedad pierda el tiempo con viajeros innecesarios —comentó secamente.

—Mucho menos con los piratas, supongo —Unmei rompió su silencio.

Emi rodó los ojos, Unmei era bastante astuta e inteligente pero también impulsiva y de palabras rápidas.

— ¿Piratas? —tanto el anciano como el joven hablaron al mismo tiempo. El anciano pareció lamentar romper su silencio porque miró de mal modo al chico y siguió con su trabajo.

—Sí, piratas —esta vez contestó Emi. Dio un paso al frente y cruzó los brazos, todo tono amable y confuso desapareciendo de su ronca voz. Aunque Unmei no estaba de acuerdo, Emi había tomado su decisión, se vestiría de chico y actuaría como chico, si alguien descubría la verdad no lo negaría, pero si nadie lo hacía tampoco tendría porque admitirlo —. Somos piratas, estamos buscando a alguien.

El muchacho arqueó ligeramente las cejas cuando vio como la muchacha obstinada e irónica retrocedía un paso para posicionarse detrás del rubio con completa confianza. Era un gesto que había visto hacer muchas veces en su pueblo antes de que fuera sometido, era el mismo gesto que hacia una persona cuando confiaba plenamente en otra, dándole su lealtad y confiando en su juicio. Sin duda alguna la mujer confiaba en el hombre a ojos cerrados. Ver eso le hizo hacer un gesto de dolor, confianza era lo último que había en su pueblo después de años de esclavitud.

— ¿Cómo se llama? Si ha estado aquí y logró salir sin que la atraparan tal vez pueda ayudarles.

—Hisara Campbell —respondió Emi — De mi edad, cabello verde oscuro…hace años que no la veo así que no puedo asegurar si ha cambiado mucho.

Una sensación gélida se instaló en Emi cuando vio como los ojos del joven se abrieron al máximo con reconocimiento.

— ¿Ustedes son amigos de Hisara? —el muchacho sonó horrorizado.

Unmei achicó los ojos.

— ¿Si la conoces? —siseó adelantándose un paso furibunda.

— ¡Quieta! —siseó Emi alzando un brazo e impidiendo su avance.

—Yo…si…la conozco —él tragó saliva y cerró los ojos como si intentara fervientemente olvidarse de algo doloroso —. Estaba aquí hasta hace un mes.

— ¿Estaba? ¿A dónde fue? —preguntó Emi sintiendo que la respuesta no le gustaría.

—A las minas.

.

* * *

_Tantán…:D al fin también pude terminar este capi, espero os guste, muchas gracias por sus reviews a _Yume no Kaze y dark dragon Hades.

_Me animan mucho ^^_

_Gracias por leer._

_Besos._

_Bella._


End file.
